


Bloody & Bruised

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura wasn't going to sit aside and not do anything when he heard you had a bully.</p>
<p>Nijimura Shuzo x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody & Bruised

Bloody & Bruised (Nijimura Shuzo)

When Nijimura had heard that you had a bully, he was enraged. Hell, enraged didn’t begin to describe how he felt. Nijimura wanted to know why you didn’t tell him-he’d learned through a friend of yours by accident, but he wasn’t worried about that right now. As your boyfriend, he decided that he would defend your honor and tell your bully off. There was no way Nijimura was going to let this carry on on his watch. 

“Shuzo-kun, what happened to you?” you asked taking immediate notice to his bruised and bloodied knuckles. He stood on your doorstep, a cut above his eyebrow and now-dried blood on his lower lip. Before Nijimura could respond, you grabbed his hand and pulled him inside your house.

You forced him onto the couch then retrieved your first-aid kit. “Why didn’t you tell me, ______?” Nijimura asked as you dabbed his knuckles with an antiseptic-covered cotton ball. 

“Didn’t tell you what?” you asked as you wrapped his hand in a bandage then placed an ice bag on it. 

Having a feeling of what his answer might be, you avoided his gaze. That worked until Nijimura grabbed your chin with his uninjured hands and made you look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a bully, ______? I heard from your friend, of all people, that you did. Do you not trust me, ______?”

You looked away from him, feeling a lump rise in your throat. Heat radiated from your face as you held back your impending tears. “I-I trust you, Shuzo-kun. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want my problems to be yours. I didn’t want you to be bothered with it.” you remarked. A tear slipped down your cheek.

“Oi,” his voice was harsh, “Look at me.”

Hesitantly, you did as he said. You steeled your nerves, preparing for Nijimura to get mad. “You idiot, your problems are my problems. I’m your boyfriend. You can burden your problems onto me. I’m here to support you.” Nijimura stated sternly. 

In a flash, you threw yourself into his arms, throwing your arms around his neck and sobbing. Tossing the ice aside, Nijimura pulled the rest of your body onto his lap then embraced you. He didn’t realize that you felt this way. He didn’t know how long your bullying had even been going on for, but he didn’t care anymore about that. 

“_______, you don’t have to shoulder your problems alone. You really don’t. When you have an issue, tell me. Even if I have to go to basketball practice, you tell me, okay? You are more important.”   
You pulled away and nodded your head. Using his thumb, Nijimura wiped away your tears. You looked down and noticed a very obvious wet stain from your tears on Nijimura’s shirt. “Oh no, your shirt.” you mumbled sadly. 

Nijimura chuckled. “The shirt is the least of my worries right now, _______.” 

You smiled weakly. “What happened to you then, Shuzo-kun?”

He smiled softly. “You no longer have to worry about your bully. He will not bother you anymore now.” 

Context alone told you that Nijimura beat the crap out of your bully. You just stared at him in shock. “Shuzo-kun! You could get in trouble! What if your coach finds out? He’ll kick you off-”   
Nijimura cut you off with a kiss. You really wish he didn’t kiss you while your face was tear-stained but you weren’t going to tell him that. 

“You don’t need to worry about that. Your bully won’t say anything because he’ll incriminate himself if they ask why he got beaten up. Therefore, Coach won’t find out. Everything will be okay.” 

You frowned and wiped off the blood from his lip with his tie. “Shuzo-kun, you had this planned out, didn’t you?” 

Nijimura nodded and smiled. “I never act without a plan, _______. You know that.” Pursing your lips, you nodded in agreement. “But if you ever are harassed again, promise me that you will tell me.” 

He held out his pinky expectantly. “Then promise me you won’t beat them up all of the time.” you retorted. 

Reluctantly, Nijimura nodded. “Unless they really deserve it.” 

You wrapped your pinky around his and lightly squeezed.


End file.
